Dragón Del Tiempo (JikanNoRyu)
by JikanNoRyu
Summary: Historia OC- Aiellos es descendiente de un guerrero Catalogado como Santo, por grandes problema en su país natal, tendrá que ir a Japón para cumplir con su sueño, sin pensárselo, Aiellos tiene miles se aventuras junto a sus nuevos amigos, hací como grandes desgracias.
1. Comienzo

**Londres - Inglaterra**

Una maravillosa ciudad, llena de vida y llena de alegria que con tan solo respirar el aire te llenas de estas caracteristicas.

En un pequeño parque de Londres, se podia ver a una familia, constaban de un hombre que no pasaba los 30, una mujer que igualmente no pasaba los 30 y un pequeño bebe,con tan solo 1 año de edad.

Todas las personas que pasaban cerca de esa familia, siempre les saludaban.

Al parecer son algo famosos...

Pues, a el Hombre y la Mujer se los conocen como los defensores de Londres.

Cuando ambos tenian una edad un poco mas joven, eran unos grandes soldados, que destacaban de entre todos ya que poseian lo que no todos en el mundo pueden poseer.

Podian controlar los elementos del mundo.

Esto, ademas de hacerlos muy conocidos, tambien les daban la ventaja de combatir con guerreros que amenazaban a esa ciudad, ya que en esta se situaba una de la mejores escuelas de jovenes guerreros del mundo.

Habian un total de 4 escuelas, y la de Londres, era la que mas destacaba de todas estas.

La pareja actualmente se retiraron del combate, convirtiendose en simples ciudadanos, llevando una simple vida.

En estos momentos, les hubiese gustado no hacer esto...

Hace unas horas, su paseo contaba con tranquilidad y paz...

Pero esta se vio arruinada por una inminente explosion, una explosion que tiño de negro y gris el cielo...

Una explosion que produjo la muerte de mas de 12.000 jovenes.

El hombre de la familia, buscaba desesperadamente con su vista, donde fue el lugar de la explosion, y se llevo una sorpresa, al ver que la explosion fue en la escuela donde los jovenes que tenian capasidades y cualidades que una persona común no tenia, era entrenada...

 _The Big Star Gate_

La escuela que una vez fue su hogar y su lugar de entrenamiento, fue completamente destruida.

Aquel lugar no podia ser destruida por una simple explosion, deberia haber alguien o algo que tenga un poder capaz de hacerlo.

Desde el cielo, una figura cubierta por un gran manto negro de pies a cabeza, estaba sobre la explosion y para el hombre, fue el quien causo la explosion.

Samanta, vete con el niño a un lugar seguro- Ordeno el hombre a su mujer, estaba completamente serio, o tal vez furioso, si ese era el caso sabia como esconderlo.

La mujer, Samanta, no puso objeción, tomo al bebe que lloraba del carro donde estaba y corrio entre medio de la multitud.

El hombre estaba parado...

Juraria haber sentido la mirada de aquel ente que estaba flotando sobre la ruinas que se habia convertido la _The Big Star Gate_.

Cerro sus ojos...

Su cuerpo comenzo a iluminarse, mas bien en algunas parte en concreto.

Sus brazos, piernas y torso, brillaban fuertemente.

El Brillo comenzo a tomar forma fisica...

Donde las partes de su cuerpo una vez fueron iluminadas, se remplazaron por una armadura que protegia cada parte de su cuerpo.

Su cumplido estaba hecho, invocando su armadura, este de apoco comenzo a levitar en el aire, acercandoce lentamente hacia lo que considera su enemigo.

Una vez cerca...

Dame una razón...solo una...para que no te mate en esté momento- Dijo el hombre seriamente, sus ojos demostraba ira y miedo...lastima que el sujeto frente a el no le causo ninguna de esta.

Que pregunta es esa Aieros, acaso te has vuelto tonto?- Dijo aquel hombre con burla-Si he destruido esta...escuela, lo he hecho con una razon...la cual es luchar contigo hasta la muerte- Al terminar su frase, de aquel manto negro que lo cubria, saco su mano, halando de una punta del manto negro, se dio a saber su presencia.

Un Hombre, de tal vez de unos...70.000 años, con cabellos gris y ojos negros como la noche eterna, estaba parado frente a el, y al igual que el hombre, Aieros, portaba una armadura que cubria casi todo su cuerpo, aunque esta tenia algo especial...

Era compleramente Negra.

Aieros no dudó, cuando el hombre mostró su presencia, de un rapido movimiento se lanzo hacía el, lanzando un potente golpe hacía su rostro.

Todo el lugar temblo.

El hombre, con un solo dedo, habia detenido el golpe Aieros, no mostraba signo de esfuerzo para detener el golpe, nisiquiera se inmuto.

Eso no era lo mismo para la ciudad debajo de ellos...

Cuando detuvo el golpe de Aieros, la onda expansiva que provoco este fue tan intenza, que una parte de la ciudad que se situaba debajo de ellos, fue completamente cambiada por la forma de un crater.

Aieros luego de dar el potente golpe, giro sobre su ejé y lanzo una patada a la cabeza del hombre frente a el.

Al acertar el golpe, este nisiquiera se habia movido, ni un centimetro.

El edificio que estaba al lado del hombre frente a Aieros, este se habia hecho polvo en un instante.

Veo con certeza que el haber dejado de ser parte del ejercito mas fuerte de Londres te ha hecho mucho mas debil de lo que eras, Aieros- Dijo el hombre muy relajado, Aieros estaba apunto de sacar su pie del rostro del enemigo, pero este lo agarra con tal fuerza, que la bota de su armadura se estaba quebrando.

El hombre de un movimiento algo perezoso, lanzo a Aieros frente a un edificio que habia, la velocidad en la que Aieros fue lanzado era tal, que no solo impacto con un edificio, si no que traspaso varios a la ves.

Por cada impacto que tenia, la velocidad por la cual fue lanzado disminuia, hasta quedar completamente estancando con el muro de uno de los edificios.

Por el rostro de Aieros corria algo de sangre, al igual que salia por las comisuras de su ya quebrada armadura.

Hacia fuerza como podia para poder safarse de donde estaba atrapado, pero no podia, habia sifrido tal daño, que su fuerza habia disminuido mucho.

A una velocidad increible, el hombre que lanzo a Aieros contra los ya derrumbados edificios, se posiciono frente a Aieros y le dio un muy potente golpe en el abdomen.

GAAAAAAAAAHHH-

El grito de Aieros se escucho por toda la ciudad.

Grande cantidades de sangre salian de su boca, y el edificio en el que estaba estancado, se habia derrumbado por la fuerza del golpe.

Aieros ya no se podia mantener en vuelo, que lentamente comenzo a caer, el hombre frente a el, lo agarró de su brazo, dejandolo colgado, parecia un muñeco de juguete recien lavado.

Me das pena Aieros, antes tenias el poder suficiente para hacerme frente, pero ahora te has quedado muy atras- Dijo el hombre frente a el mientras apoyaba su mano en el abdomen de Aieros- Me hubiese gustado que duraras almenos 1 minuto- De la mano del hombre, un color morado comenzo a brillar muy fuertemente que cubira toda la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

Aieros parecia que estaba muerto, parecia un muñeco de trapo.

De apoco comenzo a abrir los ojos, y ver su estado tan lamentable y que esta a punto de ser asesinado, su vida comenzo a pasar delante de sus ojos.

Cuando ingreso a la academia _The Big Star Gate_...

cuando combatio por primera vez...

Cuando se declaro a su esposa...

Cuando ambos se casaron...

Cuando su esposa tuvo a su primer bebe, una niña...

Cuando su felicidad habia aumentado mucho al saber que su esposa estaba nuevamente embarazada...

Recordo a su pequeño hijo...

Todo sus buenos y malos momentos se cruzaron a la vez delante de sus ojos.

El hombre estaba por dar muerte a Aieros, pero se detuvo...

Aieros comenzo a expulsar un aura blanca de su cuerpo, su brillo comenzo a segar la vista del hombre que le habia dado una breve paliza, no solo eso, si no que tambien está quemaba de su piel.

HADEEEEEEEESSSS!!!-

El grito se Aieros se escucho nuevamente por todo la ciudad en ruinas, pero esta vez no por dolor, si no por ira.

Aieros estaba levitando frente a El hombre, Hades, alrededor de su cuerpo, un aura blanca que desprendia mucho calor, con su rostro que demostraba ira y mas ira.

De un rapido movimiento, Aieros golpeo el rostro de Hades, el golpe se escucho por toda la ciudad, lanzo otro golpe al abdomen de Hades haciendo que este se doblara, junto sus manos y le dio un golpe de mazo en la espalda, lanzando a Hades contra el suelo de la ciudad...o lo que quedaba de ella.

Hades con dificultad se levanto y miro hacía arriba buscando a Aieros, pero...

Aqui estoy!- Grito Aieros dandole una patada en la espalda a Hades, lanzandolo lejos, destruyendo un par se casas con su cuerpo.

Hades, se teletransporto detras de Aieros y lanzo un golpe, pero Aieros levanto su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe con mucha facilidad.

Hades se sorprendio y salto hacia atras, quedando firme.

Como...fue que te volviste tan fuerte en un instante- Dijo Hades con miedo.

No te sorprendas...- Dijo Aieros serio, volteando para estar frente a frente con Hades- Esta en la sangre-

Aieros comenzo a expulsar mas de su aura blanca, esta comenzo a cambiar de forma, su aura lo rodeaba en forma circular, ahora comenzo a rodearlo como si fueran rayos.

En un momento, esa aura comenzo a disminuirse y a pasarse en el brazo derecho de Aieros.

Su aura brillaba mucho, esto dejo en deaventaja a Hades, que se cubria con una mano para que el brillo no le afectase, pero era en vano.

Este es tu fin Hades- Dijo Aieros serio, puso el brazo que tenia redeado por su aura alfrente de el y...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Toda la ciudad se habia cubierto en un gran Brillo.

 **Londres - Inglaterra - 17 años despues...**

17 Años pasaron desde aquel incidente, la ciudad que despues de 10 años fue reconstruida, cada 14 de Noviembre, celebraban el dia del Santo.

Dia del Santo, ese dia fue como se lo llamo, cuando Aieros, un Gran Guerrero, cayo en combate, protegiendo su amada ciudad.

Los poco ancianos sobrevivientes pudieron ver como Aieros, a quien todos no solo lo consideran un Guerrero, si no un Santo, pudieron ver las acciones de este, hace 17 años, sacrificandoce para salvar toda la ciudad de Londres.

Pero no todo fue de color de rosas para todos, cuando Londres cayo junto a su academia, dias despues, en las noticias mostraron que catastrofes iguales ocurrido en Londres, ocurrio en otros continentes.

Eslovania, el segundo pais portador de la segunda mejor academia de jovenes guerreros, sufrieron lo mismo.

Su defensor, habia caido en combate, por lo que el hijo decendiente del heroe caido, se habia convertido en su sucesor.

Sirzches Lucifer Gremory.

Decendiente de Zoieticus Lucifer Gremory.

Pero no solo Eslovania paso por lo mismo...

Grecia, el pais que tenia la tercera mejor academia de jovenes guerreros, no solo sufrio esa baja...

El pais entero habia caido.

Los creyente de Dioses Olimpicos, dibulgaron que era el castigo de los Dioses hacia ellos.

El pais fue borrado del mapa del mundo y junto a el, la Guerrera mas fuerte de Grecia...

Stella Sitri.

La mujer temida por todo enemigo, su poder era tal, que cuando hubo un combate mundial, ella fue la unica mujer que puso de rodillas al general enemigo.

Las unica sobrevivientes a tal colicion fueron sus dos decendientes...

Serafall y Sona Sitri.

Las decendientes de Stella Sitri, son las unicas que quedaron fuera del cargo como protectoras del pais ya que bueno... no hay pais que defender.

Ambas que heredaron el poder de la Guerrera mas Fuerte, ahora se encarga de defender un pais junto a una de las ultimas academias mas fuertes.

La Academia de Kuoh, la cuarta academia mas fuerte de todas, era la unica que se mantenia a flote, ya que se encuentran bajo la proteccion de una familia no solo poderosa en riquesas, si no en verdadero poder...

La familia Hyodo.

Los actuales Grandes defensores, pusieron su vida a juego, para evitar que su academia sea completamente destruida como las otras 3.

Cabe decir que gracias a la ayuda del las decendientes de Stella Sitri, pudieron defender el pais.

Por lo que la Academia de Kuoh, es la unica de pie en todo el mundo y para los jovenes que hansian en convertirse en guerreros...

Deberian de despedirse de su pais.

 **Cementerio de Londres - 6 AM...**

Frente a una gran estatua, de un hombre con una armadura, esta un joven de cabellos morados, al igual que sus ojos.

Este joven lo miraba muy detenidamente, ya que es la primera vez que ve a su padre.

El joven que miraba la estatua, era decendiente de Aieros, Aiellos.

De seguro para ti no es la primera vez que me ves haci, pero para mi es diferente...- Decia el joven mientras miraba la estatua de su fallecido padre- Desde tu caida, nos has hecho mucha falta, tanto Mamá como yo deseariamos estar junto a ti en estos momentos...- El joven metio la mano en su bolsillo de su pantalon buscando algo-...en casa...- Saco una especie de gema, con una forma de rayo de color morado-...y no aqui- Aiellos apreto con fuerza la gema que tenia en sus manos- He leido mucho de ti, pero estoy seguro que no se compararia en nada con verte hacer las acciones que todos me cuentan- Guardo la gema en su bolsillo- Por muchos años, he sido solitario y apartado, no sociabilice con nadie, siempre entrenaba despues de la escuela...solo...sin la ayuda de un maestro ni nadie- El chico se arrodillo junto a la estatua de Aieros- Esta aficion la he tomado por que Mamá me comento mucho de ti, desde ese momento decidi ser como tu, pero me di cuenta que si quiero serlo, debo de avanzar y no quedarme en el nivel en el que me encuentro- El chico se reverencio en el suelo, y luego se levanto- Todo Londres te quiso, no solo por ser un Gran Guerrero que los protegia de todo, si no por que siempre fuiste una Gran persona- Aiellos volteo hacia atras mirando a una mujer de apariencia joven con un ramos de flores en sus manos, este agarro el ramo y se puso frente a la estatua de Aieros nuevamente- Tome la decision de ser el nuevo protector se Londres, mantendre tu espiritu vivo frente a todos los ciudadanos de aqui, por lo que decidi ir a Japón- El joven puso el ramo de flores en una base especial- Me hare mas fuerte, y protegere la ciudad que una vez estuvo bajo tu proteccion- El chico junto a la mujer, se hacercaron a la estatua y apoyaron su mano en esta, luego dijeron al unisono...

Descansa en Paz-

 **Londres - Casa de los Tyrant**

No nesesitas hacerlo Aiellos, no te tomes tan apecho esto- Decia una Mujer calmada a Aiellos, que se encontraba haciendo sus maletas para su viaje- No me haras caso verdad?-

No hagas preguntas obvias Mamá- Dijo seriamente Aiellos- No lo hago por herencia o por que lo gobernantes me lo dijeron, lo hago por que yo quiero- Aiellos cerro su maleta y se puso frente a su madre.

Su madre lo miraba tristemente, que su hijo se marche, es duro para cualquier madre.

No se que hacer si no estas aqui Aiellos- Dijo la madre mientras algunas lagrimas caian de ella -Eres al unico que tengo en mi vida, y si tambien te pierdo...yo no...- La madre se habia callado, ya que el abrazo que le habia dado su hijo le dio a entender algunas cosas.

Estas dramatizando mucho Mamá- dijo Aiellos abrazando a su madre- No estaras sola, nunca lo estaras, estoy seguro que Papá esta contigo, y no te olvides de Sistine, ella dijo que se haria cargo de ti- El se aferro mas al abrazo de su madre mientras ella solamente lloraba, apesar de ser el quien decidio marcharse, es aun mas duro, se crio solo con su madre y marcharse le destroza al igual que su madre.

La madre solo acepto la decision de su hijo, no habia nada que pudiera detenerlo cuando algo se propone.

 _Es igual a ti, Aieros)-_ Dijo mentalmente La Madre de Aiellos.

 **Londres - Aereopuerto - 11 PM...**

Aiellos estaba sentado junto a su madre y alguien muy identica a el en los asientos de la sala de espera del aereopuerto de Londres.

 ** _Atencion, pasajeros del vuelo 211 en la cabina 3 porfavor..._**

Es hora- Dijo Aiellos mientras recogia su maleta para marchar donde la mujer del microfono habló.

Aiellos habia hecho todo los papeleos y firmas para marchar hacia su nuevo destino, Japón.

Ya en la entrada, donde lo llevaria dentro del avión, Aiellos abrazo a las 2 mujeres que estaban junto a el, al separarse hablo con ambas mujeres...

Mamá, ten por asegurado que volveré como te lo prometi, sano y salvo- Dijo Aiellos hablando con su madre mientras esta asentia.

No dejes que nada retenga tus sueños hijo mio, se que cumpliras con lo que te propusiste- Dijo la Madre de Aiellos sonriendo, al parecer, ya habia superado que su pequeño pajarito saldria a volar por el mundo.

Y tu, Promete que cuidaras de ella, por que si no lo haces...- Aiellos levanto su mano derecha y de ella una aura electrica morada salio de su mano sorprendiendo a las personas que pasaban cerca, pero al ver el color y la forma de su aura, todos comprendian de quien se trataba -...me encargare de destruirte- Dijo sonriendo.

Ya ya, muchachote, aun te falta mucho para poder hacerme un rasguño- Dijo la chica sonriendo confiada, pero luego su sonrisa cambio una a mas...relajada- Tu sabes mas que nadie me encargare de protegerla, haci que tu puede marcharte con la aseguranza de que ella estara bien-

Aiellos volvio a abrazar a su familia nuevamente, y comenzo a caminar hacia el Avión que no falta mucho para que despegara.

La madre de Aiellos y la misteriosa mujer jinto a ellas, miraban como el Avión donde este estaba, despegaba hacia su destino...

Japón.

 **Aereopuerto de Japón - Japón 12 AM/PM...**

Aiellos habia concluido en su viaje, tras 2 dias de estar todo el dia sentado en el avión, eso y fotos de algunas personas de inglaterra que le pedian, por fin habia llegado a Japón.

Al salir del edificio del aereopuerto, pudo ver que alfrente de este, habia un hombre bastante mayor con un letrero que decia...

Aiellos.

Aiellos rapidamente supo que ese era el coche que lo pasaria a buscar, ya que al haber arreglado su llegada a Japón, y decir que era hijo de Aieros de Tyrant, pues todos sabian cual era su proposito.

Oh! es el joven Tyrant!- Grito el hombre que tenia el letrero en su mano, esto lo tiro como si nada y se acerco a Aiellos, agarra de su mano y comenzo a saludarlo - Mucho gusto, soy Alfred, por hoy sere su chofer señor Tyrant- Dijo el hombre con mucho gusto.

Todo eso penso Aiellos si se presentaba al chofer que parecia buscarlo, por lo que se mesclo entre la multitud y marcho para otro lado.

Ha decir verdad, Aiellos lo tenia planeado en todo el viaje, ya que a el le gustaba mucho explorar ciudades por su cuenta, perderse en esta y momerisarlas.

Aiellos estar entre las callea de Japón, se puso sus audifonos para escuchar musica en lo que se dirigia a su destino, no le fue dificil saber donde tendria que ir, ya que al ver un inmenso edificio muy a lo lejos, supuso que esa seria el lugar donde tendria que ir.

 **Academia de Kuoh - Japón...**

Despues de 2 intensas horas de caminatas, habia llegado a su destino.

Aiellos estaba parado frente a la entrada del edificio, lo miraba muy sorprendido ya que el edificio parecia mas grande que cuando lo vio desde hace 2 horas.

Sabia que si se quedaba mirando por un buen tiempo el edifico, no hiba lograr nada, por lo que se adentro en este.

Cuando ingreso, habia muchos chicos y chicas con uniformes, alparecer esta academia los hacia utilizarlo.

Cuando caminaba entre medio de todos, habia que decir que se llevaba algunas miradas de chicas como chicos.

Las chicas lo miraban encantada, otras lo miraban sorprendidas ya que alparecer Aiellos no solo era famoso en Londres.

Los chicos pues...

Lo miraban como un nuevo rival en varios sentidos, ya que esta escuela trataba de entrenar a los alumnos, pues como rival lo miraban como alguien digno o superior, pero ser famoso entre las mujeres, pues esa era una batalla ya perdida.

Una vez dentro del edificio, se dirigio a la sala del directivo.

TOC TOC

Adelante- Aiellos escucho atravez de la puerta que recientemente habia tocado.

Cuando Aiellos entro a la sala directiva, se llevo una...sorpresa?

El director al verlo, salto del asiento donde estaba y se reverencio delante de Aiellos.

Mucho gusto Aiellos-sama, es un gran honor conocerle y darle la bienvenida a la academia de jovenes guerreros, La Academia de Kuoh-

Muchas Gracias- Dijo Aiellos sonriendo forzadamente, lo moral no hiba con el.

Adelante sientese porfavor- El Director de la escuela le mostro el asiento que estaba enfrente del escritorio donde estaba el.

 **Algunas Horas...**

Ya veo- Dijo el director serio mirando unos papeles que tenia en sus manos, era la ficha de inscripcion de Aiellos-

Nombre: Aiellos de Tyrant

Edad: 17 años

Nacion: Inglaterra

Cargos: Ninguno

Padres: Samanta de Tyrant y Aieros de Tyrant

Nacion de los Padres: Madre: Inglaterra

Padre: Japones

Pasatiempos: Entrenamiento y Lectura...

Pues, Aiellos, estas aprobado- Dijo el Hombre frente a el sonriendo- De hecho, creo que fue una inutilidad leer esta ficha, ya que desde que supimos que ingresarias a nuestro establecimiento, pues estabas aprobado-

Je...jeje..- Aiellos solo podia reir, pues no sabia que decir, nunca habia tratado con un hombre tan...simpatico como el.

Bien, te dejare estos papeles, quiero que cuando llegues a tu habitacion, pues las leas ya que son las reglas- Dijo el hombre frente a el.

Mi Habitacion, acaso mi habitacion esta aqui en la academia?- Dijo Aiellos con duda.

Si, por la imencidad de este, pudimos establecer dormitorios para todos los estudiantes, no solo para ahorrarles el viaje de su casa a la academia y de la academia a su casa, si no que tambien es como una medida de integracion y enseñanza-

Ya veo, entiendo- Dijo Aiellos levantandose de la silla- Donde se encuentra mi cuarto?-

No se preocupe por eso, ahora mismo la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes se encargara de mostrarle los alrededores y llevarlo a su cuarto- respondio el director.

Entiendo, entonces la esperare- Dijo Aiellos volviendoce a sentar.

Pues no esperes mucho- Se escucho una voz de una mujer detras de Aiellos.

Este se dio la vuelta y vio a la mujer algo sorprendido.

Su sorpresa no era por la belleza de la mujer, si no por que la conocia.

Aiellos, dejame presentarte...- el director fue interumpido por Aiellos.

Sona Sitri, Decendiente de Stella Sitri- Dijo Aiellos sorprendido.

Vaya, no me crei tan popular- Dijo Sona sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Aiellos- Mucho gusto, Aiellos de Tyrant-

Me conoces?-

Pues...dejando de lado que el director dijo tu nombre hace uno momentos y que eres desendiente de Aieros de Tyrant, Si, te conosco- Dijo Sona sonriendo.

La deduccion de la mujer, y la vuelta que le dio a la mente de Aiellos, lo dejo sorprendido, alparecer la mujer era divertida.

Muy bien, visto que se conocen, pues

Sona-sama, puedes mostrarle los alrededores?- Dijo el director mientras se servia una taza de café.

Claro- Dijo Sona marchandose...- Acaso le mostrare los alrededores a un fantasmo o a ti Aiellos-sama?- Dijo Sona riendo mientras Aiellos se reia de su torpesa.

Jajaja...los siento lo siento, vamos- Dijo Aiellos riendo.

Por algunas horas, Sona y Aiellos caminaba por los alredesores de toda la escuela.

No creo poder acordarme de todo los sectores- Dijo Aiellos decaido, por que?...pues estar mas de 2 horas caminando por toda la escuela fue algo...estresante para el.

Vamos, solo fueron unos 137 lugares que te he mostrado, no es mucho- Dijo Sona con un tono de sarcasmo-gracia viendo a Aiellos.

Bromeas verdad? 137 lugares? enserio?- Dijo Aiellos con pesades- Si ni me acuerdo que fueron 137 lugares los que me mostrastes-

No importa, cuando veas que estes de aqui por alla en toda la academia, veras que te acordaras de todo- Dijo Sona soriendo, esta mujer sonrie todo el tiempo?( **XD** )- Ahora vamos, te mostrare tu habitacion-

Luego de unos 30 minutos caminando, llegaron a la sala de habitaciones...si que era imensa la academia.

Recuerda, la tuya es la habitacion once- Dijo Sona entregandole una llave que tenia grabado el el numero once en el llavero- Bien aqui concluye nuestro recorrido, no veremos mañana- Dijo Sona marchandose.

Si nos vemos- Dijo Aiellos mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo buscando su habitacion.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...12...13...- Contaba Aiellos- Creo que me pase jeje...-

Aiellos se puso frente a su puerta, y la habrio con la llave.

Cuando ingreso, se sorpendio por los lujos que habian en este, una gran chimenea, un balcon con buenas vistas de la ciudad de Kuoh, una cosina integrada, un habitacio de baño y lo que mas deseaba, su bendita cama.

Con cansancio se tiro en su cama, su cuerpo se habia relajado por completo, todo el viaje y todo lo que preseso en un dia, pues fue agotador.

TOC TOC

Llamaban a la puerta.

Aiellos se levanto y fue haber quien era.

Al habrir la puerta, vio a una mujer que estaba parada frente a el, vestia un traje se maid y en sus manos tenia un juego se toallas.

Hola, te traje tus tollas- Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Aiellos se quedo mirando las toallas un momento, y esto llamo la atencion se la mujer.

Eto...disculpa...- La mujer fue interrumpida.

No las hay moradas?- Dijo Aiellos sonriendo.

JAJAJAJAJA- la maid se reia a mares, pero que es lo que causaba gracia, el joven solo pregunto si las habia moradas nada mas, no habia motivo.

De que te ries?- Dijo Aiellos sonriendo, la risa que tenia la maid alparecer se le estaba pegando.

Jajaja...dis...jajajaj...disculpa...jajajaja- La maid trataba de hablar- Es que me sorprendio un poco- Ya se habia calmado.

El que te sorprendio?-

Que un hombre me pida toallas de tal color- Dijo la maid sonriendo.

Que tiene de malo?-

Nada pero bueno- Dijo la maid riendo- Lo siento de momento no las tenemos moradas-

Bueno no importa, si puedes la proximas me las puedes traer moradas?- Dijo agarrando las toallas.

Si si, como digas- Dijo la maid tapandose la boca, trataba de escorse su nuevamente carcajada, dio una reverencia y se marcho.

No entiendo de que se rie- Dijo Aiellos viendo como la maid se marchaba riendose.

No le dio importancia y se metio nuevamente a su habitacion.

Cuando apoyo las toallas en una silla, su celular comenzo a sonar.

 _Hola?-_ Dijo Aiellos contestando la llamada.

 _Hola hermanito, que tal tu viaje?-_ Se escuchaba una voz medio infantil a del travez celular.

 _Hermana, no crees que ya estas demasiado vieja para hacer esas voces?-_ Dijo Aiellos con una risa algo...malvada.

 _A QUIEN DICES VIEJA!?-_ El grito fue tal, que le dio un susto a Aiellos que por poco casi tira su celular- _Sabes que apenas tengo 28-_

 _Claro...de busto tambien-_

 _A QUIEN LLAMAS LOLI!?-_ Okey ya esta bien, un grito mas de esos y no solo le dejaria sordo del oido derecho a Aiellos, si no que tambien tiraria su celular por el balcon.

 _Ya ya hermanita, solo bromeo-_ Tratana de calmar la situacion- _Como estan por allí?-_

 _Andamos bien, Mamá haciendo la cena mientras yo miro tele-_

 _Dijiste que la ayudarias, no que andarias de vaga-_

 _Si...Si...-_ ignorando lo que decia Aiellos.

 _Sistine, o ayudas a mama, o yo mismo me encargare de sacarte a patadas de casa-_ Ahora si, Ya sonaba muy serio Aiellos, con su madre nadie se mete, ni siquiera su hermana.

 _Estas a miles de años luz de poder hacer eso hermanito-_ Dijo Sistine con burla - _Pero tienes razon, la ayudare, por cierto, que tal tu viaje?-_

 _Pues a estado bien, deje de lado al chofer que me vino a buscar-_

 _Tu eres tonto o que?-_

 _Puede ser...-_

 _Si no fueras tonto eso no te haria tu mismo-_

 _No te pongas sentimentalista hermanita, sabes lo que paso la ultima vez-_

 _Te dije que olvides ese...-_ Se escucha como Sistine se muerde el labio- _suceso_ -

 _Si si... bueno tendre que colgar, mañana comienzo mis clases y bueno, es por la mañana-_

 _Entiendo, te dejare descansar...Mamá te manda saludos-_

 _Dales los mios, nos veremos...algun dia-_

 _Tu solo preocura volver sano y salvo a casa...por que la unica que te puede patear el trasero soy yo-_

 _Si... nos vemos hermanita-_

Una vez que colgo, Aiellos se fue a la ducha, tendria que sacarce el sudor de despues de haber caminado por 2 horas bajo el sol.

Mientras se duchaba, Aiellos comenzo a tener unos recuerdos, algo que su hermana le obliga por mucho tiempo olvidarce, aunque era algo imposible.

En ese recuerdo, algo que no le gusto para nada le vino a la mente, y por mero instinto, golpeo la pared de la ducha agrietandola un poco.

Calmate Aiellos, tu sabes que no fue alpropocito- se dijo a el mismo.

Salio de la ducha, solo con unos pantalones grises con vordeados morados puesto se fue a dormir.


	2. Primer Dia de Clases

**Dragon del Tiempo ( JikanNoRyu )**

 **Capitulo 2 : Primer Dia de Clases**

 **Academia de Kuoh - Japón - 6 AM...**

No he podido pegar un ojo- Dijo Aiellos sentado en la barandilla del balcon de su habitacion, a unos veinte metros del suelo -Despues de seis años, aún sigo sin poder olvidarme de ese... suceso-

Aiellos, se encontraba algo decaido, la converzacion que tuvo ayer con su hermana solo le trajo pesadillas las cuales no le permitieron pegar un ojo por lo menos 1 hora.

Eso explica por que se encontraba mirando el horizonte con ojos melancolicos... o por el sueño que tiene que este se le cerraban por si solos.

Miró su celular, 6 AM marcaba, por lo que en una hora comenzaria su primer dia de clases.

Estaba algo nervioso sobre esto, ya que no conoce el sistema que tiene la academia, sobre sus metodos de enseñanzas, sus tiempos libre, etc. Tampoco es que alla ido a una hace tiempo, pero según los comentarios de su Madre y Hermana, cada academia tenia su sitema.

Aiellos se fue hacia las duchas, por unos minutos, con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, estuvo mirando la pequeña grieta que dejo el dia de ayer.

Esto hizo que los recuerdos volvieran a el...

Que habia sucedido hace seis años?

Que habia sufrido Aiellos hace seis años?

Que era lo que lo tenia tan... traumado desde hace seis años?

Nadie sabe, incluso algo ha podido olvidar de su pasado pero no del todo.

La relacion que tiene en su recuerdo con su hermana... es lo que mas le molesta.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, evito golpear nuevamente la pared del baño, ya que no queria tener una ventana que conectase su baño a la habitacion.

Por lo que acudio a una... solucion para esos tipos de momentos...

Hay un metodo que siempre utilizo Aiellos en los momentos que recordaba su pasado...

Apagó el agua caliente, dejando que caiga de la fria en su cuerpo.

Esta enseñanza... o mas bien, una forma de olvidar grandes problemas que le enseño su madre era muy efectiva, ya que toda su atencion paso al frio que sentia su cuerpo.

Ya un poco mas relajado, Aiellos salio de la ducha con solo la toalla tapando de sus caderas hasta un poco mas bajo de las rodillas.

Cuando salio, su rostro mostraba confusion, el recuerda haber dejado unas prendas casuales para ponerse, pero estas se habian cambiado por un uniforme.

Are?...- Aiellos estaba mas que confundido -Yo cerre la puerta cuando ingrese al baño?- Se dijo a si mismo mirando la puerta, el juraria haberla cerrado.

Esto le parecia algo sospechoso, sujetandose fuertemente la toalla a su cadera, salio rapidamente del baño.

No vio nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que simplemente fue hacia la heladera, la abrio y tomo una de las botellas de leche que habia.

Mientras le bebia, cerro la puerta y se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cosina.

Algo no andaba bien...

por que?...

por que de la nada, Aiellos escupio toda la leche que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

Toda su sorpresa se resume en dos palabaras.

Una Mujer.

Una Mujer creo que nos quedamos cortos...

Una Bella Mujer.

Por lo que el resumen pasa de dos pasa a tres.

Tal vez no sea mucha causa la sorpresa de ver a una mujer, ya que dia a dia las ves por todos lados, aunque una mujer extraña en tu habitacion pues te puede dejar algo sorprendido, pero con Aiellos no era eso.

Para Aiellos, al ver a la mujer frente a el, desde otra perspectiva lo veria rotundamente normal ya que convivio hasta sus 17 años de edad, con su Madre y Hermana, pero si ves a una mujer totalmente desconocida y no solo eso, si no que tiene puesto un delantal de cocina si nada debajo, pues eso si trae sorpresa a cualquier persona.

Oh!, Aiellos, su desayuno estara en unos minutos!- Dijo sonriedo... emocionada? la mujer frente a Aiellos sin siquiera pensar en la situacion en la que se encontraba, ademas que gritaba mucho.

Eto...Si...Gracias...- Aiellos trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo frente a el-

QUE HACES AQUI!?- Se escucho en toda la academia, y de seguro habra despertado de mal humor alguno que otro estudiante.

 **Algunos Minutos...**

Aiellos estaba algo... incomodo...

La sorpresa que le habia dado la chica fue, pues una sorpresa, pero el motivo de su incomodida era...

Eto...Himari...podrias salir de encima mia porfavor?- Decia Aiellos al terminar de comer uno de sus cuantos bocados que le dio al desayuno que le dio su amiga, Himari.

Himari era una chica algo especial, no solo por su negro cabellos o el rojo muy profundos que tenia de color sus ojos, si no por que ella, pertenecia a una raza que se vio extinta hace varios años...

Habló de la raza Nekomata.

La raza Nekomata, era un imenso clan de lo que se conoce como Hombre o Mujer gato.

Por que imenso?

Por que el clan tanto como la raza Nekomata, concistia de todo un pais, como si fuera un mundo aparte.

Alemania, aparte de ser conicido como un pais que tuvo en su tiempo, el mejor ejercito de guerreros/ras en todo el mundo sin siquiera contar con una academia, tambien se lo conicia, por que en esas tierras, habitaban la raza Nekomata.

Los Nekomata era un clan pacifista... con cualquiera que no sea humano.

Los humanos fueron los grandes enemigos de los Nekomata, ya que estos queria apoderarse de las tierras de ellos.

Como cualquier clan lo haria, defendio de sus tierras cuando estos se vieron atacados por los humanos en busca de consquistar sus tierras.

Los Nekomatas eran increiblemente fuertes por el poder que poseian, el Senjutsu y el Youjutsu...

Pero esto no fue suficiente...

Los humanos al saber que se enfrentarian a unos "enemigos" muy poderosos, comenzaron a hacer practicas de poderes magicos.

Solo 4 Guerreros...

Catalogados como Santos...

Pudierom dominar tales poderes...

Estos 4 Guerreros, conicidos como Zoieticus, Stella, Aieros y Robert, fueron los unicos humanos que pudieron dominar completamente los poderes que, segun las leyendas u historias, atemorizan al mismisimo Dios de Dioses.

Zoieticus, Stella, Aieros y Robert se unieron en equipo, para combatir contra los Nekomata.

El combate fue una total masacre, cuerpos de mujeres y niños Nekomata se encontraban en grandes pilares.

Aieros, en esos momentos estaba enfadado, el prometio luchar contra los Nekomata por que ellos ostentaban con la vidas de otros.

Mentiras...

Era el motivo del enfado de Aieros...

Le Mintieron...

Sin saberlo, el fue quien se convirtio en un ser que ostentaba con la vida de los Nekomata.

Es por eso su ira...

Aieros se habia enfrentado a una Nekomata de gran poder...

La Nekomata con todas sus fuerza, trataba de porlomenos arañarle el rostro a Aieros, pero no pudo.

Ella se dio por vencida, luchaba un combate que no podia ganar, por lo que simplemente se dio por vencida.

Pidio ser rematada, y ver que Aieros se hacercaba a ella con decicion, decicion que vio en sus ojos, simplemente espero el impacto del poder de Aieros en su cuerpo...

Pero nunca paso...

Enrealidad, paso algo diferente a lo que ella esperaba...

Aieros la habia abrazado.

La Nekomata se habia quedado sorprendida...

Y aun mas cuando Aieros recito las siguientes palabras.

 _No te Mataré..._ -

Le Nekomata lo miraba con mucha sorpresa, eso y que algunas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos mientras Aieros seguia hablando.

 _He sido engañado, Dijeron que ustedes ostentaban con nuestras vidas, por lo que me propuse matar a cada uno de ustedes...-_ Dijo Aieros, las palabras salian con una sensacion de angustia...de dolor - _No te mataré, quiero que porlomenos tu y el resto que quedan vivan sus vidas pacificas..._

Eso llevo a la felicidad a la Nekomata, y como agradecimiento, Juro servir fielmente a la familia de Tyrant...

Por lo que nos lleva a esta situacion... mas bien en la situacion en la que se encuentra Aiellos.

La Niña que se encontraba sentada en el regaso de Aiellos, mientras le daba de comer, era decendiente de la mujer que juro servir de por vida a Aieros.

La mujer, cuando estuvo embarazada de la bebe Himari, supo que su amo hiba a tener un segundo niño, por lo que cuando Himari nacio, no solo le guio por la buena vida, si no con la mentalidad de servir al decendiente varon de su amo...Aiellos.

Tenia tiempo de no verte nya...- Dijo Himaria mientras acariciaba su rostro con el pecho de su "Amo"

Aiellos, con algo de... calidad, logro safarse del afecto de Himari, ya que la inminente sorpresa que le causo la mujer a Aiellos, lo dejaba con algunas dudas.

Aun no me respondes...- Dijo Aiellos serio cruzandose de brazos - Como fue que me encontraste?-

Un sirviente siempre debe de estar al servicio de su amo, y eso tambien tiene como informacion adicional la ubicacion de su amo- Dijo Himari haciendo una reverencia de respeto a su amo dejando a la vista algo de sus dotes de mujer.

Te he dicho mil vecez, ahora son mil uno, que no quiero que te sientas con la necesisad de ser mi sirvienta... no tienes facha de una sirvienta- Dijo Aiellos mirando a la chica con toda su fuerza de voluntad por no ver los pechos de la chica.

Como no?- miraba a su amo con duda.

Pues mirate, para empezar no eres vieja, segundo no vistes de "Maid" y tercero...- Tomando aire.

NO ERES MI SIRVIENTA!- grito nuevamente Aiellos.

Dices que no soy tu sirvienta?- Dijo Himari, su voz sonaba como si tuviera pruebas de que si era una sirvienta.

Rotundamente- Dijo sin rechistar Aiellos - Conozco esa mirada, tienes puebras de que si lo eres?-

Pues si me conozes bien Aiellos-sama- Dijo Sonriendo Himari- Acabo de prepararle su desayuno, acaso no hace eso una sirvienta?- Dijo sonriendo con confianza, pensaba que con esas palabras podria vencer por lo menos en eso a su amo...

Hummm...interesante- Dijo Aiellos con unos dedos en el menton- En ese caso, cuando yo te lo preparaba, cuando te invitaba a mi casa, entonces yo era tu siervo?-

Esto dejo en un total silencio la habitacion, con un claro punto en el anotador.

Aiellos : 1

Himari : 0

Hasta que a Himari se le ocurrio otra cosa...

Pues de que tengas razon en eso, pero yo puedo saber donde estas sin siquiera preguntarle a alguien- Dijo mienteas ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

Fue Mamá o Sistine las que te contaron que estaba en Japón- Dijo Aiellos sentado con una sonrisa aburrida.

Aiellos : 2

Himari : 0

Ya dada por rendida, Aiellos se fue a su habitacion a cambiarce ya que en unas horas tendria que ir a su clase.

Dime, Himari...- Dijo Aiellos ya alistado de su cuarto, tenia una camisa morada con una chaqueta blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos negros - Que haces aqui verdaderamente?-

Himari estaba sentada en la silla, como si un dueño le hubiese ordenado a su perro que se quede sentado...

en este caso es un gato.

Aparte de que queria volver a verlo despues de...- Himari contaba sus dedos -3 años, tambien vine para protegerlo-

Protegerme?...- Dijo Aiellos extrañado - De que precisamente?-

Samanta me lo ordeno...- Su voz sonaba seria- Cuando llegaste a Japón, sintio un poder descomunal, tuvo dos pensamientos... que el que sintio te pertenecia o...-

Oh?...-

Que un verdadero mal volveria a resurgir...- Termino su frase con algo de temor- Es por eso que Samanta contacto conmigo, y me pidio que te protegiese almenos-

Entiendo, si mamá te mando, ha de ser algo importante- Dijo Aiellos pensativo -En todo caso, yo ahora mismo ire a clases, tu que haras?-

No lo se, esperarlo supongo... o vigilarlo-

Mientras no te metas en problemas que me perjudique no hay problema- Dijo Aiellos dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

 **Afueras del edificio de habitaciones...**

Segun Sona, tengo que ir al edificio de enfrente- Dijo Aiellos mirando el edificio frente a el que tenia el logo de la academia.

Aiellos marcho para el edificio, cuando estuvo algo cerca, pudo escuchar como ruidos de espadas y gritos se escuchaba por el otro lado del edificio.

Rapidamente ingreso al edificio, en su mente tenia la posibilidad de saber que habia estudiantes peleando entre ellos y su mentalidad no le engaño, ya que al entrar pudo ver que no eran solo dos o tres estudiantes, si no que eran todo los del establecimiento, aunque no se espero que fueran vigilados por varias personas adultas, que cualquiera sabria que esos eran los instructores.

CLANK

A su derecha, pudo ver que habia un chico rubio con dos espadas en mano, peleando contra otros dos que tenian espadas mas grandes.

Rindete Kiba, somos dos y tu no podras- Dijo uno de los chicos frente al chico rubio.

Los dos lanzaron un corte vertical, pero Kiba detuvo el golpe con ambas espadas. Los dos chicos volvieron a lanzar los mismos golpes de la misma forma como si de un martillos clavando un clavo tratase, los golpes de ambos estaban funcionando, ya que Aiellos podia ver que los brazos del chico rubio estaban perdiendo fuerza y sus pies estaban enterrandose en el suelo cada vez que ambos golpeaban. Cuando ambos chicos volvieron a intentar a lanzar el mismo golpe, tanto Kiba como Aiellos vieron su error.

Los dos dejaron al descubierto todo su torso, por lo que Kiba rapidamente lanzo un corte en X con ambas espadas, dandoles en todo el cuerpo a los chicos quienes calleron rendidos.

Su resultado demostro su error- Dijo Kiba viendolos en el suelo -El intentar el mismo golpe mas de 2 veces, dejan expuesto el resto del cuerpo -Dijo Kiba mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a una mujer de pelo azul con unos cuantos mechones de color verde sentada mirando su espada de gran tamaño aburrida -Tu turno - Dijo sonriente mirando a la chica que salio de todo su aburrimiento.

Empesaba a preguntarme cuanto tardarias en terminar este combate- Dijo la chica mientras se posaba con la espada sobre su hombro mirando al chico frente a el.

Aiellos miraba el combate que tuvo el chico, en su vida habia visto a muchos esoadachines rapidos, como Himari, pero la velocidad en la que el chico ejecuto su movimiento fue fuera de lo normal.

BOOM

Un ruido de una explosion se escucho frente a el, pudo ver como 2 mujeres luchaban con una especie de diagrama en mano de cada una, de estas salian esferas de diferentes colores que chocaban entre si causando una gran explosion.

No solo eso, si no que tambien a su lado derecho pudo sentir una ventisca, giro su vista para ver como habian 2 chicos peleando.

Esto llamo demasiando la atencion de Aiellos, ya que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo solo a puños siempre le gustaron.

Miraba atentamente como luchaban, siempre que uno lanzaba un golpe, el otro lo esquivaba para lanzar el suyo y el otro lo esquivaba.

Una batalla de reflejos?- Se pregunto a si mismo Aiellos.

En efecto- Se escucho la voz de una mujer detras de el.

Aiellos se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer de cabellos castaños con ojos azules, paracia tener la edad de entre veinte a treinta años.

Soy Griselda Quarta, Maestra espadachina de clase superior- Dijo la mujer presentandose ante Aiellos.

Aiellos de Tyrant- Dijo Aiellos haciendo una reverencia.

Tu eres el decendiente de Aieros de Tyrant verdad?- Pregunto Griselda mientras miraba el cuerpo del chico, esto no paso por alto por Aiellos.

Decepcionada?- Dijo Aiellos sorprendiendo a la mujer.

No me mal interpretres chico, solo te analizaba para saber que tipo de armas usas- Dijo Griselda mientras ponia sus mano enfrete a la vez que sonreia con los ojos cerrados.

Como puede ver no las utilizo- Dijo Aiellos con la misma tonalidad en su voz.

Ya ya no seas tan tenso- Hablo Griselda para tratar de clamar la situacion- Entonces si no usas armas, debes de ser un guerrero de combate cuerpo a cuerpo verdad?-

Si..aunque luchar con espadas tambien es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Dijo Aiellos volviendo a ver el combate que tenian los otros dos jovenes- Por lo que veo, esos tambien son nuevos-

Por que lo dices?- Pregunto Griselda mirando al chico frente a el, cabe decir que levantaba un poco la vista ya que Aiellos era mas alto, tal vez por unos 30 cm mas.

Veo la forma en la que ellos pelean, el error que hay en su forma de lanzar el golpe y la fuerza que aplican- Hablo Aiellos analizando el combate mientras ambos sentian como sus cabellos se dispersaban por las ventiscas que habian.

Pareces saber mucho de esto- Dijo un hombre que aperecio haci de la nada al lado de Aiellos, Aiellos por sorpresa o...susto? cayo al suelo.

Los siento por mi reprentina aparicion- Dijo el hombre frente a Aiellos sonriendo- Soy Dulio Gesualdo, soy un maestro espadachin y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de alto rango- Dijo el hombre, era de cabellos rubios con ojos verdes, vestia una especie de ropas sacerdotales.

Aiellos De Tyrant- Dijo Aiellos haciendo una reverencia luego de levantarse.

Vaya!, si tenemos al pequeño de Aieros- Dijo Dulio mientras abrazaba al chico por los hombros.

Dulio, deja de comportarte de forma infantil- Dijo Griselda mientras lo halaba de la manga.

Oye Griselda para a tus jaloneos que me dañas las ropas- Dijo Dulio enojado.

Pense que los instructores de este lugar serian menos infantiles y mas directos- Dijo Aiellos mientras miraba el combate nuevamente.

Humm...alparecer este niño no tiene la animacion que tenia Aieros- Dijo Dulio mirandolo.

Digamos que saco la personalidad de Samanta- Hablo Griselda junto a Dulio.

Oye chico- Dijo Dulio robando la atencion de Aiellos.

Tengo nombre, Aiellos, me llamo Aiellos- Dijo Aiellos irritado.

Bueno...- Dijo Dulio mirandolo serio- Chico, hace rato diste un analizis exacto sobre aquellos dos, pareces saber algo sobre esto- Dijo Dulio ignorando por completo las palabras de Aiellos.

Me especializo en el combate cuarpo a cuerpo a mano libre- Dijo Aiellos enojado, el hecho de que lo ignoren de esa forma...simplemente lo enoja.

Los dejare con su conversacion- Dijo Griselda mientras marchaba hacia el lugar donde un chico rubio y una mujer de pelo azul peleaban con espadas.

Entonces yo sere tu instructor- Dijo Dulio mirando a Aiellos.

Seria un Honor ser un alumno de Dulio Gesualdo, el guerrero y santo mas fuerte- Dijo Aiellos sonriendo mirando a Dulio.

Vaya, un cambio de tu personalidad, acaso eres bipolar?-

No, de hecho solo me comporto de esta forma cuando hay mujeres frente a mi- Dijo Aiellos mirando hacia otro lado.

Ja,ja la verdad es que en ese sentido te pareces mucho a tu padre- Dijo Dulio sonriendo- Ven, dentro de un momento comenzaran las clases-

Eso es lo que me traia un poco sorprendido- Dijo Aiellos- La chica Sitri me dijo que tendria que ir a los salones para tener mis clases, ya sabes, sentarse, escuchar las chacharas de un profesor y todo eso, pero nunca pense que seria salones de entrenamiento-

Se ha explicado mal chico- Dijo Dulio mientras caminaba seguido de Aiellos- Existen esos salones aburridos, pero solo son para conocer historias y otras cosas del pasado- Dijo Dulio.

Ya veo- Hablo con sarcasmo Aiellos al ver que habia un salon aparte donde habian chichos sentados leyendo libros...grandes libros- Hay escrituras de mi padre?-

Creo que si, no lo se exactamente por que nunca voy a la biblioteca- Hablo con gracia Dulio.

Mientras Aiellos caminaba junto a Dulio por cada sector de los salones de combates, En un balcon dentro del edificio, habia un chico de pelo plateado que lo miraba.

Interesado Vali?- Hablo una niña de pelo escuro- Has encontrado a un Guerrero mas fuerte?-

Tal vez si, Ophis- Dijo Vali mirando a la niña- Que haces en este mundo?-

Avertirte...- Hablo la niña sin emocion alguna- El rojo ha despertado mas fuerte que antes, el gris de momento no pero su portador es verdaderamente fuerte-

Puedo verlo-

Por lo que hay que hacer nuestro movimiento rapido, yo junto a los otros tres nos encargaremos de algunas cosas, mientras tu te encargas de evaluar al rojo y al gris- Dijo Ophis mientras debajo de ella brillaba una especie de pentagrama de color negro- No los subestimes- Hablo una vez que desaparecio.

Esta niña, siempre me tiene de detective - Dijo Vali enojado, en el momento justo sono la campana del establecimiento- Veamos que tan bien se mueven- Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Volviendo con Aiellos, el estaba parado junto a Dulio frente a todos los alumnos, facilmente se podia contar que son mas de cien chicos y chicas.

Buen dia a todos, hoy se nos acaba de unir un nuevo guerrero a nuestra clase- Dijo Dulio señalando a Aiellos- Vamos presentate chico.

Soy Aiellos de Tyrant, un gusto a todos- Dijo el chico, sorprendiendose que todos comenzaban a murmurar por lo bajo mientras lo miraban, tanto chicas como chicos.

Bien, dentro de unos momentos comenzaremos las clases, por lo que quiero que comiensen a prepararse en lo que yo voy un memento al salon de los espadachines- Dijo Dulio mientras se marchaban- Alguien muestrenles al chico como hacemos las cosas-

Un par de chicos se acercaron a Aiellos, presentandose amistosamente.

Yo Aiellos, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Issei Hyodo, desde hoy hasta donde nuestros camino llegen a su fin sere tu compañero- Dijo Issei levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

Mientras estos hablaban, a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos, habian dos mujeres hablando mientras miraban sorprendidas a Aiellos.

Celes, dime si escuche bien...- Dijo la chica miestras saca un dedo de su oido mirando a Aiellos- El es A-Aiellos?- Dijo, su boca temblaba un poco.

C-creo que si- Dijo la chica con el mismo estado en el que se encotraba su amiga.

No crei que lo volvieramos a ver-

Yo tambien-

 **Algunos minutos**

Y bueno, es haci como iniciamos el calentamiento- Dijo Issei hablandole a Aiellos.

Aiellos no parecia interesarle, ya que miraba para otro lados, como si estuviese anilizando a todos los chicos.

Oye, me escuchas?- Volvio a hablar Issei.

He?, perdon estaba ennn...otras cosas hehe...- Dijo Aiellos llevandose su mano hacia atras de su cabeza.

Si eres haci de despitado, no tardaras mucho en lecionarte o lastimarte de gravedad aqui- Dijo Issei serio.

Nah, no te preocupes, casi siempre suelo ser haci-

Espero que hayan terminado con sus preparaciones, ya que todos tendremos un sparring hoy- Dijo Dulio entrando nuevamente al salon, llevandose la atencion de todos sus entrenamientos.

Sparring? genial-

Perfecto, sparring-

Genial-

Aiellos escuchaba todas esas palabras por todos sus compañeros, alparecer todos eran amantes de las peleas incluso las mujeres.

Era de esperarse de luchadores- Dijo Dulio sonriendo- Hoy, haremos sufrir a Aiellos-

He?- Aiellos estaba algo sorprendido, mas de 100 chicos, contra el, aunque esa no era su sorpresa, si no que todos apoyaban la decicion de su maestro, ya que todos miraban a Aiellos mientras se tronaban los dedos.

Tranquilo Aiellos, es una locura que te ponga en un Cientocincuanta vs uno, por lo que lucharas uno por uno- Dijo Dulio sonriendo por la reaccion de su nuevo alumno- no te confies, no son debiles solo por que los has visto de lejos- Advirtio Dulio.

Muy bien, entonces luchare- Dijo Aiellos decidido.

Entonces empecemos-

Luego de unos minutos, Aiellos estaba parado frente a Issei, ambos lucharian en su primer encuentro.

Muy Aiellos, ya que tienes pinta de parecer que conoces mucho de esto, te hare luchar con nuestro guerrero mas fuerte- Dijo Dulio a un lado de todos mirando- Muy bien, preparecen-

Aiellos vio como Issei se puso en una posicion de combate despues de que Dulio hablara.

Aiellos, cuando digo "Preparence" estoy insinuando que te pongas en tu posicion de combate- Dijo Dulio.

Entiendo- Dijo Aiellos, miro sus mano y las llevo al bolsillo de su pantalon.

He?- Dulio, Issei y todos los alumnos frente a ellos lo miraron extrañado- Esa es tu posicion de combate?- Dijo Dulio mirandolo de una forma extraña.

Si, esta mal?- Dijo Aiellos sonando inocente.

Bueno, si...- Dijo Dulio pero fue interrumpido por Aiellos.

La posicion de combate no es una forma de pelear, ya que con una simple "pocision" no golpearas a tu oponente- Dijo Aiellos sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Dulio.

Okey, si te parece bien, comienzen!- Grito Dulio para que el combate de comienzo aunque la deduxion que le dio Aiellos, no fue del todo correcto...

 **Aiellos de Tyrant vs Issei Hyodo...**

Aiellos y Issei se miraron serio por un momento, este momento duro poco cuando Issei rapidamente se lanzo a Aiellos, Issei lanzo un golpe al abdomen de Aiellos, pero Aiellos lo agarro con su mano derecha, Issei volvio a lanzar su golpe pero Aiellos lo atrapo con su mano izquierda.

Issei trataba de safar cada mano pero la precion que hacia Aiellos no le permitia, Aiellos giro los brazos de Issei que lo dejo girando en el aire y de un simple empuje Issei fue lanzado contra la pared del salon.

Todos miraban ese suceso sorprendido, Issei el mas fuerte fue lanzado y rechazado con fuerza, mas de la que el tenia...

Aiellos volvio a poner sus manos en su bolsillos, mientras miraba como Issei se acercaba caminando a paso lento hacia el.

Parece que tengo a un gran rival- Dijo Issei sonriendo mientras miraba a Aiellos- Tendre que usar un poco de mas fuerza- Dijo susurrando lo ultimo dicho.

Con algo mas de fuerza, Issei se lanzo a Aiellos lanzando un golpe al rostro de Aiellos quien solo corrio su cabeza levemente esquivando el golpe.

Issei estana sorprendido, no solo por la velocidad en la que esquivo Aiellos su golpe, si no que tambien Aiellos le habia golpeado con su mano derecha en el abdomes sin sacar la de la izquierda de su bolsillo.

Aiellos retiro su puño del abdomen de Issei y volvio a ponerlo en su bolsillo mientras miraba como Issei caia de rodillas agarrandose el abdomen.

Issei, no te contengas por que crees que por ser nuevo sere debil, no escuchaste las palabras del maestro? yo se mucho sobre esto- Dijo Aiellos serio mirando a Issei que lentamente se ponia de pie.

C-como te dis-diste cuenta...Kgh- Dijo Issei con dolor mirando a Aiellos.

Es lo que todos hacen, juzgar a su oponente por su apariencia- Dijo Aiellos -Atacame con todas tus fuerzas, se que eso es menos de la mitad-

Kgh...bien...lo hare...- Dijo Issei ya parado, aunque agarrandose el abdomen ya que el golpe le dolio bastante.

Issei volvio a ponerse en posicion de combate mientras de su cuerpo salia un tenue brillo rojizo.

Issei, no tienes permitido hacerlo- Hablo Dulio con seriedad tratando de esconder su asombro.

No Maestro- Hablo Aiellos - Si esta es la forma en la que Issei puede mostrarme su fuerza, su verdadera fuerza, que lo haga-

Dulio no dijo nada, por lo que Issei lo tomo como un "Esta bien, Haganlo".

Issei junto todo su tenue brillo rojizo a su brazo, creando una esfera roja de un tamaño algo grande.

Estas seguro que quieres que lo haga?- Dijo Issei serio mirando a Aiellos.

Adelante-

Haaaaaaa!- la esfera en la mano de Issei, se hizo mas grande por la expulsion de poder que solto su cuerpo tras haber gritado.

En un tamaño consideradamente grande, Issei lanzo la esfera a Aiellos.

 **[Dragón Shoot]**

Una voz algo ronca, se escucho cuando Issei lanzo la esfera blanca, la voz atemorizo a todos, tanto la fuerza y el poder que tenia este

La esfera de poder fue a una velocidad algo lenta pero hizo contacto con Aiellos y alli fue donde todos pudieron ver algo ingreible...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Issei, Dulio y todos los guerreros estaban sorprendidos.

Aiellos habia destruido la esfera de poder de Issei...

de un golpe.

C-como...- Trataba de hablar Issei.

Lo hice?- Termino Aiellos la oracion de Issei. - Sencillo, la fuerza aplasta a la fuerza, por lo que utilize mas fuerza que tenia tu poder y pude destruirla-

Increible...-

es sorprente...-

el golpe mas fuerte de Issei, detruido?...-

Decian algunos de los guerreros.

Parece que no tienes las fuerza- Dijo Aiellos mirando a Issei quien tenia los brazos hacia abajo y respiraba rapido, era obvio...

estaba cansadamente debil.

Entonces dare por terminado el combate- Dijo Dulio rapidamente- Aiellos tu ganas-

He? no se vale, solo por que este cansado no le da la victoria- Dijo un alumno a su maestro.

Maestro tienen razon, no me seda la victoria por que Issei esta cansado- Dijo Aiellos serio mirando a su maestro.

No, el combate termina aqui- Dijo Dulio serio, sintio como alguien le agarraba el hombro.

Maestro, no se vale, el combate no ha terminado- Dijo Issei mirando a Aiellos.

Tienen que ser guerreros- Dijo Dulio irritado - Esta bien terminen esto-

Issei se puso en el centro de la arena de combate, pero no podia nisiquiera levantar sus brazos, estaba muy cansado.

Issei miro a Aiellos que lo miraba serio...

pero eso se borro en un instante.

Aiellos habia doblado un poco su cuerpo, como si comenzaria a correr ydesaparecido de la mirada de Issei, pero eso no importaba mucho, si no que todo su cuerpo, en sus sonas vitales, le dolian mucho.

Los ojos de Issei se habian borrado, como si hubiese perdido la vida, callo al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos miraban mas que sorprendidos lo sucedido, Aiellos habia desaparecido, Issei habia caido al suelo como si hubiese muerto, y Aiellos de la nada habia aparecido detras de el.

Que demonios...

Que ha pasado?...

Hace un rato estaba frente a el...

Las palabras se escuchaban denuevo, todos miraban como Aiellos estaba parado detras de Issei, dandole la espalda con las manos en sus bolsillos, esto los trajo aun mas sorprendidos.

Sus alumnos no eran los unicos que estaban sorprendidos, si no que el tambien.

Dulio estaba aun mas sorprendido, lo que acababa de ver...

lo dejo mas que sorprendido.

Ga-gana Aiellos- Dijo Dulio sin salir de su sorpresa -Todos, porfavor continuen con su entrenamiento, Aiellos y Yo llevaremos a Issei a la enfermeria-

Aiellos y Dulio llevaban a Issei quien estaba completamente insconciente, dejando a el resto de estudiantes sorprendidos.

 **Enfermeria...**

Luego de que Dulio dejara a Issei en la enfermeria, se puso frente a Aiellos para hablar con el.

Dime algo...- Dijo Dulio con seriedad -Quien eres verdaderamente?-

Quien soy?- Dijo Aiellos confundido -Hasta donde yo se, Soy Aiellos de Tyrant, hijo de Aieros de Tyrant y Samanta- Le Dijo graciosamente a Dulio.

Estabien, hice una pregunta estupida, de momento no quiero que vallas a la sala de entrenamiento hasta que yo pida que vengas okey?- Dijo Dulio serio

Por que?- Hablo Aiellos sorprendido, es como si lo estuviesen hechando de clases...practicamente.

Luego hablaremos de eso, quedas libres hasta nuevo aviso si? y por lo que mas quieras, no te metas en problemas con nadie- Dijo Dulio, su voz sonaba algo desesoperado...o miedo? -Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas, te veo al rato-

Yo me quedare aqui a esperar que se despierte, tal vez tenga que darle una disculpas por mi exceso de fuerza- Dijo Aiellos mientras se sentaba en una silla.

 **Sala de reuniones...**

Lamento reunirlos a todos los altos mandos y Maestros de la academia- Dijo Dulio en medio de la sala, rodeado por una estrada algo alta donde se encontraban sentados algunos maestros y los Altos Mandos de la academia.

Que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado Dulio Gesualdo- Hablo una mujer con tal suavidad y despreocupacion.

Espero que sea algo importente Dulio, no quiero perder mi tiempo con esto- Hablo un hombre que sonaba aburrido y enojado.

Tyrant- Dijo Dulio.

Esto sorprendio a todos, incluso a los altos mandos, para algunos escuchar el nombre Tyrant, le cuasa miedo, pero para otros, les cusaba admiracion.

Aiellos de Tyrant, hijo de Aieros esta en esta academia- Dijo Dulio mirando como todos estaban sorprendidos y algunos horrorizados.

Aieros tuvo un hijo?- Dijo un hombre mayor.

Si, y se encuentra aqui, en este establecimiento- dijo Dulio.

Si estamos hablando de Tyrant, entonces de seguro es algo importante- Hablo nuevamente el nombre que hace poco estaba aburrido y enojado, solo que ahora hablaba con temor.

Lo es- Dijo Griselda junto a Dulio.

De seguro todos lo hemos sentido- Continuo Dulio -Issei Hyodo lucho contra Aiellos...-

Y?- Interrumpio nuevamente la mujer que hace poco hablaba con suavidad.

El chico a quedado completamente herido- Dijo Griselda dejando sorprendido a todos.

Vali y Issei son los mas fuertes despues de nosotros en la academia, pero el chico nuevo lo vencio facilmente- Dijo Dulio serio.

Segun el enfermero, dijo que Issei estuvo apunto de morir, por suerte lo llevamos a tiempo- Dijo Griselda.

No me sorprende siendo hijo de Aieros, aunque con una edad tan joven supongo que no es normal que tenga ese nivel de fuerza- Dijo una otra mujer que sonaba seria.

De que nivel estamos hablando Dulio?- Pregunto un hombre de apariencia joven.

Ese chico...puede controlar el Salto en el Tiempo- dijo Dulio sorprendiendo aun mas a todos.

Eso es increible- Hablo nuevamente el hombre de apariencia vieja.

Puede hacer eso, pero tambien es portador del Dragón Legendario del tiempo- Dijo Griselda serio.

Entonces...este chico...es mas fuerte que su padre?-

No lo sabemos, pero si tiene tal poder a una edad joven, quiere decir que...- interrupida.

Que el sera el Tyrant mas fuerte que haya excistido, verdad?- Termino el viejo.

Si- Afirmo Griselda.

Pude ver todo lo que ha hecho, creo que por el poder que tengo ahora mismo no me afecto su salto en el tiempo- Dijo Dulio serio -Golpes precisos en los puntos vitales de Issei, velocidad y control del Tiempo, fue increible-

Si su Salto en el Tiempo no te afectó, entonces a nosotros, Los Cuatro Maou, no nos afectaria en nada- Dijo nuevamente el hombre enojado.

Yo no estaria tan segura de eso- Hablo Griselda -Todos sabemos que el Salto en el Tiempo puede ser mejorado, si ese chico evoluciona aun mas su salto en el tiempo, entonces puede que logre superarlos-

Hay que tener cuidado- Hablo denuevo el hombre -Aiellos de Tyrant, es un hombre peligroso, tanto como su nombre.


End file.
